regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sonic and Rayman's Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Riders of the Final Battle Part 2: A New Enemy Rises/Transcript
(The movie starts on Sanghelios as the Swords of Sanghelios ships were approaching to Sunaion, scene switches to an Swords of Sanghelios Lich as it was inhabited by the gang) *'Sonic': Okay guy, does anybody have a plan on how we successfully ambush the Empire forces and reclaim Sunaion? *'Thel': Well, here is the plan, (Points to the hologram of Sunaion) you and your friends would be able to disable the Air Defense Turrents, while we would take care of the fighters. *(They see Sunaion as they manage to jump on one of Sunaion's platforms and landed on it) *(Subtitle: Sonic and Rayman's Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Riders of the Final Battle Part 2: A New Enemy Rises) *(Scene switches to Nate and Eminem on the ship) *'Nate': Goddammit, why are we still on this fucking ship!? *'Theo': Because of the Alter egos, we are trapped here!? Unless we could steal a cocky ass Empire Fighter Ship to steal! *(At Blackonark's solar system, the Burnstar 2.0 can be seen, right by Blackonark, scene switches to the throne level inskde the Burnstar 2.0) *'Kylo Ren': Jul wants us to fire the Pulse Cannon at Earth, and it shall be done. *'Agent Kallus': Here is the problem, it had to be charged in 6 hours since we are only missing the Cannon's Plug. *'Kylo Ren': Well, the Heroes have ambushed Sunaion, go tell the Empire forces on Sunaion to find and retrieve the Cannon's Plug from one of the forces of the Heroes. *'Agent Kallus': As your wish. *(Back at Sunaion) *'Sonic': Right, where are those turrets? *'Rayman': There's one of them! (Points at a Sunaion Defense Turrent, shooting out plasma like laser beams at the skies) Now we need to fid a way to disable that turrent. *'Sonic': Perhaps like this! (Turns intoa spinball and speeds through the turrent, destroing it until the defense turrent gets disabled and Sonic transformed back to himself) That turrent just got rekt. *'Silver': There could be more than one turrent, come on! Let's go! *'Sonic': Oh, shit! There's a lot more! *(They went to see more defenses, taking each out, along with killing several waves of Empire Newborn Forces while entering several areas of Sunaion) *(Back at the ship, Nate, Eminem, Theo and the other were seen getting on the Empire Fighter Ships) *'Nate': I got the main powercore ready! *'Theo': Here we go! (Presses a switch) *(The Fighter Ships flied out of the hanger bay from the Ship, escaping it) *(As they fly away Slim Shady looks at the window) *'Slim Shady': You'll be back. Why would we have the bomb? *'Marshall Graham': Well, that is very obvious. We were suppose to kill them so we would ditch the Empire and turn on them. But we never expect them to escape before! *'???': Finally, the bomb has been disabled until it reactivates to restart it's countdown. *(They looked at the remaining Empire forces in the ship to reveal that they have deactivated the bomb) *'Slim Shady': No, you didn't. (Uses the Force to kill the Empire troops and reactivate the bomb.) *'Marshall Graham': Maybe we should notify the heroes. *(At Sunaion) *'Sonic': I'm getting a holigram transmission! *'Slim Shady' (hologram) Hello there! Your friends are not on the ship, and the Empire's attempt to stop us was... (points to show the troop's dead bodies) questionable. In case you didn't know, we have a bomb. You guys are trying to stop the Empire, right? So, let's make a deal. You have 3 hours to stop them, or the ship blows up like a nuke. In fact we're getting ready for a mission to capture one of your friends. Someone very important. So watch out. Or the whole earth blows up. (Transmission ends.) *'Sonic': Oh dear God, we got to- *'Jul': (On Broadcast Speaker Communication) The Heroes have eliminated all of our Defense Turrents! Do not let these fools, the Swords of Sanghelios neither tthe traitors kill us all! They shall not discover our plans about the planning to compose earth into burning ashes of dust with our Burnstar 2.0! (The communication ends) *'Sonic': Shit! We have to worry about the traitors and tge Empire! *'Rayman': I believe this might be a problem! (Points at several Empire Newborn forces, approaching) *'Shadow': Come on, we have 3 hours! There's no time to lose! *(They killed several Empire Newborn forces and hear a sound of a Forerunner Guardian) *'Globox': What was that noise? *'Murphy': Whatever it is, it could be a sea monster! *(They see a Forerunner Guardian rising out of the water as several Empire Newborn Ships are boarding the Guardian) *'Sonic': It's more than a sea monster! Category:Transcripts